The day
by ObeliskSlayer
Summary: The day - El día en que ella se empezaba a dar cuenta de todo lo que el significaba en su vida. Historia de como Natsu ayudó con un problema importante a Mirajane.


**Disclaimer** _ **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Hiro Mashima**_

 **(N/A): Por favor leer las notas que están al final de la historia.**

 _ **El Reino de Fiore, un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia. La magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días. Es una parte integral en la vida de las personas y están aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión. Esas personas son conocidas como magos. Los magos pertenecen a gremios variados y realizan trabajos para comisión. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio. Un gremio de la cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez… o es decir, continuarán naciendo muy lejos en el futuro y su nombre es: Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Magnolia, Año x778**_

La ciudad de Magnolia, una de las tantas ciudades del Reino de Fiore, una ciudad conocida por dos razones; ser una de las ciudades más prósperas a nivel de comercio y también por el hecho de albergar a uno de los gremios más fuertes, por no decir el más fuerte, de todo Fiore como lo es Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail, el gremio dirigido por el maestro Makarov, uno de los diez magos santos, no era conocido sólo por sus magos, sino por ser más que un gremio, un lugar para aquellas personas que buscaban una familia, pues así lo había demostrado al aceptar en sus filas a tantos jóvenes sin hogar como los hermanos Strauss, Natsu Dragneel o Gray Fullbuster. Todos convivían en el gremio como familia, pero como en toda verdadera familia siempre hay problemas y está no iba a ser una excepción.

No he visto al cerebro de flama los últimos días – Dijo un niño sin camisa o pantalones, sólo con ropa interior - ¿Acaso abandonó el gremio por miedo a que le de una paliza? – Cuestionó con un tono egocéntrico.

Que no se te suba a la cabeza Gray – Interrumpió una chica de cabello marrón oscuro con un vestido de color naranja – Sabes que los dos son igual de fuertes – Dijo la chica mientras practicaba con unas cartas que tenía frente a la mesa.

Además, Natsu no se iría así nada más del gremio y menos por una razón como esa – Agregó un chico de pelo blanco que vestía un traje azul.

¿Entonces donde está? – Volvió a preguntar el chico que respondía al nombre de Gray.

El fue a buscar a Igneel – Respondió una niña de pelo blanco que llevaba un vestido rosa – Escuchó un rumor de que un dragón fue visto en las afueras de una ciudad y fue a ver si no se trataba de su padre – Contó la niña.

Tienes que admitir que es aburrido aquí sin la clásica pelea entre Natsu y Gray – Dijo un hombre que estaba alejado de los niños con un cigarrillo en la boca.

¿De qué estás hablando Wakaba? Por fin hay algo de paz en el gremio – Respondió otro hombre de cabello azul – Yo lo voy a disfrutar hasta que vengan Natsu o Mirajane a causar problemas – Concluyó el hombre.

Hablando de ella, ¿sabes a donde fue Macao? – Preguntó Wakaba a su amigo.

Escuché que fue ayer a hacer una misión, creo que ya iba a regresar hoy así que no nos queda mucho tiempo de tranquilidad – Dijo Macao.

Como si de una invocación se tratase, las puertas del gremio se abrieron revelando la figura de una chica delgada, de cabello blanco y que vestía lo que parecía una ropa gótica que consistía en un top oscuro para la parte superior, pantalones cortos de cuero y unas botas de tacón alto. Al entrar la primera en recibirla fue la niña del vestido rosa.

Mira-nee, por fin llegaste – Dijo la pequeña feliz de que su hermana mayor haya regresado de su misión sana y salva - ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión? – Preguntó la pequeña que parecía ser la única en animarse a hablar con Mirajane que había llegado con una cara de pocos amigos y por eso nadie quiso acercarse.

Ni me lo preguntes Lisanna, fue muy aburrida – Contestó Mirajane – Unos simples ladrones estaban robando varias tiendas en los últimos días, pero ahora que fui ya les di una paliza y esto y segura de que no harán nada malo por mucho tiempo – Contó la chica recordando todo a los golpes y amenazas que soltó a los bandidos.

Nee-chan es muy fuerte y aterradora – Dijo en voz baja el chico de traje azul más para si mismo que para los demás.

Pelear con esos debiluchos fue muy aburrido, necesito pelear contra alguien más – Soltó la chica empezando a examinar la sala del gremio hasta encontrar a quien estaba buscando – Vamos Erza, quiero que todos vean como te doy una paliza – Incitó la peli blanca a una niña de pelo escarlata que estaba sentada en una de las mesas comiendo un pastel.

No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Mira, ahora sólo quiero comer mi pastel – Respondió agarrando otro pedazo de su postre y llevándoselo a la boca. Pero antes de poder repetir la acción una silla fue impactada en su cabeza ocasionando que su cara fuese hacia el pastel destrozándolo.

Todos en el gremio miraron petrificados la acción de Mirajane, sin importar que fuera uno de los magos más fuertes, sabían que no era conveniente molestar a Erza mientras comía su pastel.

Erza lentamente fue poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia Mirajane con un aura roja dejándola. Se detuvo frente a la peli blanca que miraba con una sonrisa confiada a su rival. La primera en lanzar un golpe fue Erza, dando de lleno en la cara de Mirajane, que sin perder demasiado tiempo devolvió el golpe.

Así había comenzado otra de las peleas comunes entre las dos chicas que eran consideradas las más fuertes y aterradoras del gremio. Todos en el gremio quedaron parados observando como las dos chicas se lanzaban golpes e insultos a la vez, destruyendo varios de los muebles del lugar.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestar a todos? – Cuestionó la pelirroja a su rival – Si continúas así lograrás que nadie quiera acercarse a ti – Soltó la chica de las armaduras.

Cállate, tú no sabes nada – Respondió la chica conocida como la demonio de Fairy Tail lanzando otro golpe a la chica que se encontraba combatiendo con ella.

¿Tú crees? Apuesto que ahora las únicas personas a las que les agradas son tus hermanos – Decía Erza que sin darse cuenta se acercaba a un punto sensible para la peli blanca – Pero si sigues con esa actitud ni siquiera ellos te soportarán – Continuó, devolviendo a la vez algunos golpes.

Ya cállate de una vez – Mirajane cada vez se molestaba más con lo que insinuaba su rival. Ambas estaban tan concentradas en su pelea que se olvidaron de que estaban en el gremio y todos los presentes escuchaban su discusión, incluso no notaron al maestro que había salido a su oficina al escuchar como su gremio era destruido por otra de las típicas peleas del gremio. Este decidió no intervenir por esta vez porque quiso ver hasta donde llegaba Erza con lo que decía.

¿Acaso te molesta que te diga la verdad? – Preguntó Erza con un tono de burla – Estarás sola, todos te abandonarán y será solo culpa tuya – Cuando terminó de decir esto lanzó un golpe que fue esquivado por Mira que retrocedió, la pelirroja se sorprendió cuando esta en vez de continuar la pelea simplemente giró y se fue corriendo del gremio.

 _ **Fuera de Fairy Tail**_

Un chico de pelo rosa puntiagudo se dirigía hacia el gremio, vestía una camisa roja y unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco pasada las rodillas, alrededor de su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca que parecía estar hecha de escamas. El chico caminaba sin ánimos y con la cabeza abajo.

Iba como si conociera el camino de memoria pues en ningún momento levantó la cabeza, eso hasta que percibió cierto aroma que él juraba conocer, por simple curiosidad levantó la vista sólo para notar que alguien pasaba a lado suyo tan rápido que no pudo reconocer a la persona, lo único que pudo distinguir fue el cabello de color blanco.

 _Un momento, cabello color blanco y ese aroma, es... – Logró reconocer a la persona y se percató de un pequeño detalle, esto le preocupó un poco y fue corriendo en la dirección por donde ella fue._

Había pasado cerca de una hora y no pudo alcanzar a Mirajane, debía de admitir que era muy rápida y si no fuera por su aroma él estaba seguro que en todo el día no la iba a encontrar, puesto que ya estaban fuera de la ciudad y se encontraban dentro del bosque. Para alegría de Natsu pudo sentir que el aroma de Mirajane era más fuerte mientras seguía, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la peli blanca se había detenido.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en esto, pero esta vez era diferente, siempre fue un pensamiento que salía de ella pero ahora fueron las propias palabras de otra persona – _Tal vez Erza tenga razón –_ Se seguía atormentado con esas palabras - _¿Pero aún tengo a mis hermanos no es así? –_ Se preguntó a ella misma - _¿O tal vez ni siquiera ellos me quieran?_ – Sentada con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y sollozando frente a un pequeño lago en medio del bosque no podía dejar esos pensamientos pesimistas hasta que…

¿Puedo sentarme? – Una voz que ella conocía lanzaba esa pregunta logrando que levantara la cabeza sólo para confirmar lo que creía, de pie junto a ella estaba su compañero de gremio, el Dragon Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel.

 _¿Qué hace el aquí? –_ Fue lo primero que pensó Mirajane quien no se dio cuenta de que por estar pensando demasiado en eso el chico se cansó de esperar una respuesta y decidió simplemente sentarse a lado de la peli blanca.

Natsu era conocido por varias razones, su inusual magia, sus inusuales y poco reales historias o por su admirable poder y fuerza, a la vez por su carácter extrovertido y su falta de tacto con las personas, características con las que se podía llegar a la conclusión de que no era alguien con quien se podía tener una conversación seria sin que lo arruine con alguna de sus payasadas.

Pero esta vez, Mirajane notaba que la mirada del chico no era la habitual que representaba su energía desbocada o su alegría de siempre, sino más bien demostraba tristeza, a la vez que un cierto toque de miedo o nerviosismo, no lo podía descifrar correctamente.

Nadie podía culpar de que el chico esté triste, después de todo había salido en busca de su padre Igneel, el dragón de fuego, quien lo abandonó un día sin dar explicación alguna, pero como otras tantas veces volvía sin haber encontrado nada. Aun así decidió dejar eso a un lado y centrarse en la chica peli blanca sentada a su lado; ahí entraba el nerviosismo en el chico, después de todo era Mirajane Strauss la que estaba con él, pensaba en el hecho de que si decía algo incorrecto y la hacía enojar sufriría una dolorosa consecuencia.

¿Cómo es que me encontraste? – Pregunto Mirajane para cortar ese incómodo silencio en el que se encontraban.

Los Dragon Slayer tenemos un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, ¿recuerdas? – Contestó Natsu.

Es cierto, pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Volvió a interrogar la chica.

Te vi llorando y me preocupe, además quería saber que ocurría y si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar – Respondió Natsu a Mirajane que no esperaba esa respuesta.

 _¿Se preocupó por mi? –_ Se preguntó mentalmente Mirajane _– Aún después de lo mal que lo trate desde que lo conocí… -_ Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pensando.

No es nada, sólo vete – Soltó Mirajane de manera fría para alejar al chico y evitar que alguien la vea en ese estado tan lamentable como ella le decía.

Tal vez me golpees por esto, pero me quedaré – Dijo Natsu recostándose en la hierba – Entiendo si no deseas contarme lo que pasó, pero que no quieras hablar no significa que tengas que estar sola – Con esas palabras convenció a la chica, quien se dio cuenta de que de nada servía protestar, pues cuando al peli rosa se le mete algo en la cabeza no se deja convencer por nada – Pero sabes que si quieres hablar estoy acá para escucharte – Completó el chico.

Quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo por varios minutos, con Natsu acostado, entreteniéndose mirando las nubes y Mirajane manteniendo la cabeza agachada; ni siquiera ella entendía el por qué deseaba de contarle a Natsu de su problema, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que su reputación de ruda se viniera abajo.

Temo que lo que dijo Erza sea cierto – Dijo Mirajane tragando su orgullo para hablar con el chico.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo? – Preguntó Natsu a la maga Take Over.

Que sólo molesto a los demás – Respondió Mira – Y por esa razón a nadie le agrado, sólo a mis hermanos – Siguió la demonio con un tono melancólico que hacía parecer que lloraría nuevamente, ya no le importaba verse débil ante el chico, sólo quería desahogarse de alguna forma.

Esas sólo son mentiras – Cortó Natsu a la peli blanca – Después de todo tu me agradas mucho Mirajane, de hecho te considero una amiga importante – Dijo el mago de fuego. Esto dejó muy sorprendida que esperaba que el sobre todas las personas del gremio la odiara.

 _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan bueno después de todo lo que hice? –_ Pensó Mirajane.

¿Te dijo algo más? – Cuestionó el chico, quería ayudar en lo que fuera a su amiga y necesitaba toda la información posible.

Que incluso Elfman y Lisanna me abandonarán y que me quedaré sola – Contó la Mirajane.

Eso es aún más que imposible – Respondió Natsu – Tus hermanos te quieren demasiado y no hay nada que pueda hacer que eso cambie – Terminó el peli rosa.

De alguna forma esas palabras hicieron que Mirajane habrá los ojos y se diera cuenta de que lo que decía Natsu era cierto, siempre confió en sus hermanos y siempre lo haría, ella sabía que nunca la dejarían, podía contar con ellos y sólo lo olvidó por el miedo que causaron las palabras de Erza.

No lo quería admitir pero Natsu era más maduro de lo que aparentaba, tal vez fingía ser despistado en el gremio o tal vez sólo fue así por el momento, a ella verdaderamente no le importaba pues la había ayudado a sacarse un peso de encima. Al estar más relajada se permitió imitar a su amigo y recostarse en el césped a lado del chico.

Ahora se encontraban nuevamente en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo para ambos en el cual sólo se concentraban en mirar las nubes hasta que a la chica le vino una duda.

Cuando llegue al gremio hoy noté que no estabas ahí – Dijo Mirajane ganando la atención del Dragon Slayer - ¿Fuiste a una misión? – Preguntó la maga.

Escuché un rumor sobre una criatura misteriosa en el bosque de un pueblo hacia el sur – Comenzó a contar el mago de fuego – Tenía una mínima esperanza de que fuera Igneel, pero sólo era un Vulcan molesto que asustaba a los que se acercaban – Terminó su historia el chico bastante desanimado al recordar que había vuelto a fracasar en la búsqueda de su padre.

Lamento haber preguntado – Se disculpó Mirajane – Pero no te desanimes, ya verás que lo vas a encontrar, tal vez incluso en alguna ocasión pueda ir contigo, después de todo dos son mejor que uno – Animó Mirajane al Dragon Slayer.

¿En serio? – Preguntó Natsu llenándose de emoción, era la primera vez desde que entró en el gremio que alguien se ofrecía a ayudarlo en su búsqueda, ya que casi nadie había creído su historia, a excepción del maestro y de los hermanos Strauss.

Mirajane simplemente asintió como respuesta – Entonces vamos ahora – Dijo el pequeño de cabello rosa demostrando nuevamente esa actitud extrovertida e infantil que le caracterizaba, se levantó listo como para partir de nuevo en su búsqueda pero fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Mirajane

No te apresures tanto idiota – Dijo la chica – Primero acabas de llegar de tu búsqueda, asi que tienes que descansar y en segundo lugar yo también necesito relajarme así que nos quedaremos aquí ahora e irnos otro día a buscar – Ordenó Mirajane.

Está bien – Respondió Natsu aceptando sin discutir para evitar más golpes.

Y no se te ocurra arruinar mi descanso con alguna broma ni nada de eso o habrá serias consecuencias – Amenazó la demonio al chico que sólo pudo asentir debido al miedo que le invadió.

Durante el resto se dedicaron a hablar de temas al azar, contar algunas historias acerca de sus misiones anteriores o simplemente entretenerse mirando las distintas formas de las nubes hasta que ambos producto del cansancio acumulado por las aventuras del día se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

El sol empezaba a descender cuando la primera en despertar fue Mirajane – Fue una agradable siesta – Dijo la chica estirando el cuerpo para sacarse un poco la pereza. Mirando a su costado pudo ver que el Dragon Slayer seguía plácidamente dormido y decidió aprovechar el momento.

Una vez de pie, cuidadosamente fue sacando la bufanda al pequeño mago de fuego sin que este despertara. Siempre había querido saber si esa bufanda tenía algo especial y el por qué Natsu la valoraba tanto.

 _Fue un regalo de su padre_ – Recordó a Lisanna decir que Natsu le había contado la historia de Igneel y de que esa bufanda fue lo último que dejó para Natsu.

Envolviéndola alrededor de su cuello sintió una agradable sensación de calidez y percibió un olor que podía jurar que pertenecía al Dragon Slayer. Al sentir esto se le formó un pequeño sonrojo y dirigió su mirada hacia el peli rosa.

 _Fuiste muy amable conmigo, aún después de todas las maldades que te hice, pero… -_ Pensó formando una sonrisa maliciosa – _Soy Mirajane Strauss, la demonio de Fairy tail y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad_ – De una sola patada mandó a volar a Natsu hacia el lago; este al caer dentro despertó de inmediato y nadó hasta la superficie.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Cuestionó un furioso Natsu.

Sólo para que no se te olvide que aún soy la demonio de Fairy tail y para que entiendas que nuestra conversación de hoy debe mantenerse en secreto – Respondió la peli blanca con un tono que inspiraba miedo.

¿No podrías haberlo dicho sin la necesidad de tirarme al agua? – Preguntó el chico ya con un poco de miedo por el tono que Mirajane utilizó.

¿Y donde está lo divertido en eso? – Contestó con otra pregunta la chica – Además deberías estar agradecido, me asegure de que tu cosa favorita no se arruine – Dijo Mirajane.

En ese momento Natsu había caído en cuenta de que su más preciada posesión no se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, sino alrededor del de Mirajane – ¡Devuélvemelo, por favor! – Exclamó el chico saliendo del lago de un salto; ante esto, Mirajane empezó a corre con dirección al gremio, una nueva persecución entre ellos, igual al de la mañana, pero esta vez con diferentes motivos y diferente ánimo.

 _ **Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

El gremio se encontraba en un ambiente raramente tranquilo después del incidente entre Mirajane y Erza, la mayoría de las personas del gremio aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo acontecido después de la discusión, pues fue la primera vez que habían visto que el maestro se había molestado verdaderamente con Erza.

Nadie aún lo podía creer, Erza Scarlet hizo molestar al maestro, hasta ella quedó sorprendida tanto que había decidido irse a su hogar en Fairy Hills y ya el día de mañana se disculparía con Mira, nunca debió decir algo como eso.

Las únicas personas que no seguían hablando del tema de Erza eran los hermanos Strauss, ambos estaban sentados de espaldas a la barra del gremio con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta esperando que aparezca su hermana mayor.

No deben preocuparse – Dijo el maestro sentado sobre la barra y con un tarro de cerveza – Ella volverá en cualquier momento y con su actitud de siempre – Predijo el maestro con una mirada serena que transmitía seguridad y confianza, aunque esto no convencía del todo a los hermanos peli blancos.

Pero maestro, ¿y si intenta dejar el gremio como la última vez? – Cuestionó Lisanna - ¿No deberíamos estar con ella para evitarlo como la última vez? – Preguntó la menor.

Volverá en cualquier momento – Se limitó a repetir el anciano como respuesta.

Elfman se estaba desesperando cada vez más, así que decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse a buscar a su hermana mayor. Pero se detuvo al ver como la puerta se abría de forma rápida y por esta ingresaba a toda velocidad la chica peli blanca.

 _Se los dije –_ Pensó el maestro – _Tienes un don chico –_ Se dijo pensando en Natsu ya que sabía que el chico era de las únicas personas que lograrían entender a Mirajane.

Mira-nee, por fin volviste – Dijo con alegría la pequeña niña. Todos en el gremio se quedaron congelados al notar no sólo la presencia de la demonio del gremio, sino que esta traía puesta la bufanda de Natsu Dragneel, la que todos evitaban tocar por miedo a una reacción agresiva del pequeño Dragon Slayer.

¿Qué haces con la bufanda de Natsu? – Preguntó Elfman también sorprendido. Y como si fuera el destino su respuesta cruzaba la puerta de la misma forma que Mirajane, a toda velocidad.

Devuélveme mi bufanda – Dijo Natsu apenas entrando al gremio.

El pequeño cerebro de flama no puede estar sin su bufanda – Se burló Gray de su rival; sin tener tiempo para reaccionar recibió de lleno un puño en llamas directo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse en la pared, noqueándolo al instante y derribando en el proceso a Macao, generando las risas de Wakaba.

El mago de pelo azul se levantó molesto y empezó una pelea con el mago fumador, a la que terminaron uniéndose casi todas las personas del lugar ante la mirada del maestro, quien soltaba lágrimas por la cantidad de joyas que costaría reparar los daños, y ante las risas incontenibles de Mirajane al ver el resultado de su broma.

 _ **De noche – Fuera de Fairy tail**_

¿Puedo usarla? – Preguntó la hermana menor de los Strauss a Mirajane.

No lo creo, me lo prestó a mi y pidió que no se lo preste a nadie más – Respondió la chica.

Está bien – Dijo resignada, sabía que su hermana no se lo prestaría - ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste que te deje traerlo a casa? – Volvió a lanzar una pregunta Lisanna.

Tengo mis métodos – Contestó la mayor guiñando un ojo a su hermana.

Esa misma noche Mirajane había aprovechado al máximo el préstamo de la bufanda, el único momento en que se lo sacó fue para meterse al baño y al salir y ponerse el pijama se había vuelto a poner la bufanda, todo para guardar lo más que podía el recuerdo de este día, el día en que había visto una faceta desconocida del Dragon Slayer, el día en que pudo compartir un buen momento con una persona que no pertenecía a su familia, compartió con una persona con la que podía ser como verdaderamente era, pero sobre todo, el día en que empezó a darse cuenta de que Natsu Dragneel era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

 _ **Fin**_

 **(N/A): Estoy de vuelta! Y con un cambio de nombre, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a completar una pequeña historia y eso me pone contento. Esta vez toca un one-shot de Fairy Tail, un anime que me encantó apenas lo vi y que para hoy en día ya lo terminé de ver las dos temporadas, espero con ansias la tercera.**

 **Con respecto a la pareja, ni siquiera yo me explico el porque pero soy fanático del NaMi, no significa que me desagrada el NaLu, pero mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail es Natsu y Mirajane. Eso sí, acepto que no me desagrada las otras parejas de la serie, con excepción de la pareja de Mirajane y Laxus, odio esa pareja; y tampoco me gusta a Natsu con cualquier otra chica que no sea Lucy o Mirajane, y tal vez con Yukino aunque parezca sorprendente.**

 **Con respecto al futuro, seguiré con la historia coque tengo pendiente de pokémon, aprovechando que la inspiración y las ganas de escribir están volviendo de a poco, ya que dejé de escribir por mucho tiempo debido a la falta de inspiración y al bloque que tuve; no les prometo una actualización inmediata pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible. Aparte de la historia de UAR, voy a tratar de escribir otro one-shot de Fairy Tail, ya tengo la idea de la historia en mi cabeza y si quieren un drabble de como Mirajane convenció a Natsu de que le preste su bufanda entonces háganlo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Y como última nota espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y dejen sus comentarios que me ayudarán a mejorar mucho. Gracias!**


End file.
